


我的签名

by 77li



Category: 267, 正泰 - Fandom, 糖v - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 08:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/77li/pseuds/77li





	我的签名

秋天的落叶飘下来正好落到金泰亨家的阳台上，准确的说是他祖母留给他的的房子，那里已经积了一层厚厚的枯叶。金泰亨也懒得打扫，就踩在这堆枯叶上，手里夹着烟，他从鼻腔喷出烟雾。他是最近两年开始学会抽烟的，最近他拿起烟的频率变高了。

“哥。”

田柾国叫他。

金泰亨一转头就看见了站在他背后站着的田柾国，田柾国一直盯着他，也不知道盯了多久才喊的他。

金泰亨把烟头按熄在栅栏上。

“他又来找你。”田柾国说。

金泰亨知道他说的是谁，他应了一声，走到门口，从猫眼里看见闵玧其的脸。他手搭上门把手，又收回来。

“就说我不在。”

田柾国没理他，直径走开。金泰亨不想面对也得面对了。他深吸一口气把门打开。闵玧其站在门口。风从外面吹进进来，打在金泰亨的脸上。

“你抽烟了。”这是闵玧其对他说的第一句话。

“没有。”金泰亨否认，也不去直视闵玧其。

“你撒谎的样子还是和以前一样不专业。”闵玧其没什么感情的讽刺金泰亨。

“你又来干什么。”金泰亨更烦了。

“收拾东西。”闵玧其回答。这是他这个月的第四次用这个借口，收拾东西。金泰亨真不知道他到底有什么好收拾的。但他没说出来，因为他们在冷战。金泰亨只是把身侧过来让闵玧其进来。

闵玧其打开玄关鞋柜，鞋柜里放着跟金泰亨脚上一样的黑色情侣拖鞋，只是金泰亨的新一些，这双旧一些。金泰亨也看见了，这是他专门丢到垃圾桶的闵玧其的专属拖鞋，不知道什么时候被捡回来的。他很懒，所以他又买了一双一样的情侣拖鞋，导致现在闵玧其的专属拖鞋，跟田柾国脚上的是同款。他叹了一口气。

“最近过的怎么样。”闵玧其穿上鞋问金泰亨。

金泰亨没有理他。假装没听见。

“问你话呢小子。”闵玧其又拿出哥哥的样子重复了一遍。

“就那样。”金泰亨有些不耐烦的说，说完他便离开玄关。

其实说起他们怎么搞成现在这个样子的，闵玧其也忘了。

好像是某一天闵玧其说他想去外面看看，金泰亨没回答他。他第二天就收拾东西离开了。

他也没走多久，就走了两年。两年后回来就这样了。屋子里的陈设都没动。就出现了一个不明不白的金泰亨学弟，顶掉了闵玧其的位置。

闵玧其来到书房里收拾，他的CD，与画报，这些东西与金泰亨的书碟放在一起。他翻动金泰亨的文件夹，掉出一张金泰亨的自画像。署名田柾国。他想应该就是那个学弟吧。

“要喝水吗？”田柾国不知道从哪儿冒出来打断他。

“内。”闵玧其回答。这是他们的第一次正面交流。之前他都“很巧”的不在家。

田柾国去客厅给闵玧其倒了一杯白开水。

“你是v哥的前男友吗？”田柾国明知故问。

“不算。”闵玧其继续去翻柜子里的书，他回答。

田柾国瞪着小圆眼有些惊讶，

“算家人。”闵玧其补充。

“那你的生日是8月16吗？”田柾国继续问。

“不是。有什么事吗？”闵玧其说着转头，他看见田柾国脖子上跟金泰亨一样的吊坠。

“没什么，只是问问。”田柾国回答。

“那是我们第一次接吻的日子。”闵玧其说，其实他也不记得是什么日子了。“你呢。你是金泰亨什么人？”闵玧其问田柾国

“学弟。”田柾国说完就离开了。

闵玧其笑这小孩儿这么容易被骗，也笑他跟金泰亨都发展到同居了，居然还碍于什么面子。他翻了翻金泰亨的书，还是那些，没有多的，也没有有少的。他逛到客厅，金泰亨在煮泡面，他两年前就是这样，到现在也不会做饭，真是没长进。闵玧其想着，就去洗了洗手，从冰箱里拿出葱开始切。

“你也要留下来吃饭吗？”田柾国从客厅走过来，突然发声，让两人同时回头。他正举着碗打蛋。

“叫哥。”金泰亨反应的点永远是奇特的。

闵玧其没回答，转回头继续去切葱。

“那我去加个蛋。”田柾国说。

等他说完金泰亨才反应过来自己说了什么，他咬咬嘴皮，也没继续说什么。

锅里的泡面水给少了，辣椒放多了，烧起来干巴巴的冒蒸汽，直辣眼睛。

闵玧其切完葱，拿起金泰亨手里的筷子拌了一下泡面。

“泡菜”他对金泰亨说。

金泰亨没理他，田柾国却从冰箱里拿了泡菜盒子递过去，闵玧其犹豫了两秒接过泡菜。他把泡菜切两刀丢进锅里。田柾国挤到中间去，把蛋倒进去锅里。厨房空间并不宽敞，三个人拥挤的簇在一起。蛋花散开在面上。

面很快就煮好了，金泰亨端着锅去客厅，茶几上还有之前买的小菜。闵玧其从冰箱里拿了一罐可乐，放在桌子上。田柾国盘着腿挨坐在金泰亨旁边，闵玧其坐他们对面。他们用两个好碗，唯独闵玧其的碗上有个缺，他也没说什么。

金泰亨尝了一口泡面。被辣的嘶嘶，也没去开那罐可乐。

“不喝吗。”闵玧其问。

“戒了。”金泰亨头也没抬。

闵玧其接不住话，二人无言，他们的手倒是很默契的夹上同一块萝卜块，金泰亨先松手，然后闵玧其也松手了。他俩继续埋头吃，田柾国再也坐不住，他吃不下。

“我去上个厕所。”他尿遁了。

他一走，金泰亨也不想装了。他放下筷子。

“你到底想干嘛。”

“想看看你过的怎么样。”闵玧其这么说，好像他倒成了受害者。

“我过的很好。”金泰亨把脸别过去。

“那我就放心了。我走了。”闵玧其说完真的站起身了，去穿鞋。

金泰亨莫名其妙的又有点委屈。

“以后不要再来了。”他说。

“好。”闵玧其接的很干脆。

“哥。”田柾国叫了一声，闵玧其与金泰亨同时看他。

“要走了吗？”田柾国问。

“对。”闵玧其一边穿鞋一边回答。

“好，下次再来。”田柾国说。

闵玧其没接话，他悄无声息的再次离开。这次离开的时间长到，金泰亨以为他真的不会再回来了。

“你在说什么？”金泰亨坐在餐桌旁问田柾国，他真不知道田柾国的脑回路怎么长的。

“v哥还喜欢他吧。他的东西你都没丢。”田柾国说，他去房里看，闵玧其收拾的东西也没带走。他想，闵玧其肯定还会再回来的。

“我丢了。”金泰亨凶他。

“噢，是拖鞋吗？还是餐具。”田柾国说，是他把这些从垃圾桶里捡回来的。

金泰亨没说话，他把面倒了，去洗碗。田柾国站在书房里里发呆，他捡起闵玧其弄掉的画像，上面的签名已经被划掉了。他静静的看着闵玧其收拾出来的与金泰亨的过去。有很多，田柾国觉得他收拾不完的。

他现在分不清他的位置在哪里。曾经他在喝醉的金泰亨身边，在热潮的金泰亨床上，但他觉得他没走进过金泰亨的心里。闵玧其一来，他就觉得他输了一半，在脸上，在气质上，他们很配，不止在dvd里，在现实也是。金泰亨的锁屏密码到现在还是，0816。他想抽烟，但是他只能想想，他又想到金泰亨抽烟的脊背。弯曲的性感的样子。

他硬了。

他走去厨房，金泰亨还在洗碗。他从后面抱住金泰亨，用裤裆顶他。

金泰亨只觉得年轻人有发不完的情，跟闵玧其不一样，他...金泰亨又想起闵玧其了，他总是有这种挥之不去的记忆。他觉得是这个房间的问题。

“我想搬走了。”他对田柾国说。

田柾国没说话，他一开始认识金泰亨就是在这房子里，第一次做爱也是，他想想。应该是在那个茶色沙发上。金泰亨喝醉了。骑在他身上主动的压着他吻。他就是那个时候缠上金泰亨的，现在让他离开，真有点舍不得。

“我们一起走吧。”金泰亨关掉哗哗流动的水，对田柾国说，这无疑是个巨大的诱惑。

“好啊，哥。别丢下我。”田柾国同意了。他吻金泰亨的后颈，是一股很好闻的洗发水味道。

接下来的几天金泰亨去上班，田柾国放假在家里，收拾打包杂物，金泰亨的东西虽然乱丢但很少，很快就能打包完。田柾国收拾着收拾着，看到鞋柜里闵玧其的那双情侣拖鞋，突然觉得特别扎眼，他把它重新扔进垃圾篓，接着去打包别的东西。搞到下午，唯独没动那间房里的物品。田柾国想过把他们都扔了，但是又觉得金泰亨想扔的话，早就扔了。他做了会儿心理准备然后进去，去整理闵玧其整理了一半的东西，那里有一些他做的曲，还有词，听起来都比较摇滚。但田柾国没心情看，他熟练的从dvd集中抽出一张，是用老式摄影拍的碟。他推进电视里。

开头是闵玧其半裸只穿着内裤的在调试镜头，背景里放着蓝调，金泰亨穿着浴衣在床上躺着吃西瓜。调试到一半他从床头爬过来搂着闵玧其的背，要跟他接吻。镜头晃了晃又被怼正，闵玧其举着相机跟金泰亨接吻，吻了一会儿，镜头忽然怼的很近，金泰亨的头昂起来，闵玧其开始吻他的脖子，田柾国好像就能听见金泰亨在他的耳边喘，他看着金泰亨的腿夹住闵玧其的腰，闵玧其一只手举着相机不好拍摄，于是他放下相机。

从相机的角度看进去，正好可以看到金泰亨没穿内裤，光着腿。闵玧其的手捏着他的大腿，用了点力，肉在他的指缝里溢出，把手拿开时，腿上都红了一个指印。

“哥，吸我。”金泰亨仰着头，头顶着床沿，要闵玧其舔他。闵玧其在他喉结上嘬了一个印，手用指缝夹住金泰亨的奶子搓，金泰亨的是粉色的比较小的两颗，被搓得硬了，他再去用舌头去擦。擦的金泰亨嚎的更带劲了，金泰亨一边奶声奶气的叫一边把手伸进闵玧其的裤裆里去搓，这个场景田柾国看不到，只能把手伸进自己裤档里幻想是金泰亨帮他撸。

金泰亨的手法很好，撸的闵玧其像是勃起了，他换了姿势把金泰亨的浴袍撩起来，去摸里面。田柾国想到了，手感应当是挺立的，湿热的，头部有点小，撸起来手感很好，顺道上点润滑液就变得滑滑的。这个时候金泰亨应该喘了。

“啊，哥....哥等一下，用你的腿夹着我撸。”金泰亨喘起来，他不知足的想要更多点，闵玧其看了看摄像头，一瞬间的停顿，让田柾国觉得他们发现了正在偷窥的自己。但没有，闵玧其把内裤脱了，举起相机开始拍摄，他的腿很白，皮肤很薄，并着大腿夹金泰亨的性器。金泰亨握着他的腿干，可以看出头在一进一出，闵玧其的腿肉眼可见的擦红了一块，他的声音也粗粗的喘，跟金泰亨的混在一起，打在田柾国的耳膜上，让他有一种浓重的罪恶感。他觉得好像现在是闵玧其在给自己腿交。

“泰亨，啊，爽吗？”闵玧其的问候打断了田柾国的想象，他喊金泰亨。

“爽，哥——哥也一起。”金泰亨抓住闵玧其的腿猛操，把闵玧其的劲头操的一晃一晃的。然后田柾国听见一声抽气，这个抽气他很熟悉，金泰亨射的时候，就会发出这种满足的抽气哼哼声。

画面被金泰亨的胸口怼的一黑，然后是口水声，他们又在接吻。

“你爽了，哥还没有。”闵玧其低声说

“我帮帮哥。”从闵玧其的摄像头里可以明显的看见金泰亨低下头去含住闵玧其的性器。这个角度只能看见金泰亨的鼻梁，还有他眉毛旁边长的一颗痘。他技术很好，正卖力地吞吐着闵玧其。从龟头到周边都有很好的照顾到。

“舔湿一点，等会好操你。”闵玧其去按金泰亨的头，性器就顶起他的腮帮子，金泰亨笑得眉眼弯弯。那个时候金泰亨还是金发，他被按了几个来回，吐出来开始舔上半圈。

田柾国手上有点干，他把屉子里的润滑挤一点在手上继续撸。

“我学了一个技巧，会让哥很舒服的操我。”金泰亨吐出闵玧其的性器，皎洁一笑，从枕头底下摸出一盒套子。是个草莓味螺旋花纹的套，闵玧其之前跟金泰亨用过，他也不奇怪。

“带这个还不如不带套爽。”闵玧其接话。田柾国听见这个话有点酸，他还没无套内射过金泰亨。

金泰亨没说话，他把套子包装袋用牙撕开，把套子反过来把螺旋的一面朝内窋在闵玧其的性器上，闵玧其倒是没想到还有这一招式。金泰亨弄点润滑剂擦在套套上，撅着屁股就往上坐，看起来之前是搞过扩张了。但闵玧其没让他那么舒服往下吞，他手指跟着几把一起插进金泰亨的后穴里，金泰亨吞了个头就觉得不对，他去掰闵玧其的手，又弄不开。闵玧其的手指长，伸进去挖他的菊心，弄得他痒，他拔出来龟头，又用手扶着连着闵玧其的食指往下坐，一起坐到底，后穴的褶子被被撑得很开。

“哥，别用手指，让我好好吸你。”金泰亨说

闵玧其跟他搞了那么多次还是觉得金泰亨屁股紧，吸得他真舒服。他腰没动只是手抽动，只带出一点乳化成白色的润滑剂。

“你吸你的，不碍事。”闵玧其发话。

金泰亨坐在他身上，前后晃他的腰。能看出闵玧其的红紫色的性器与手指一前一后的被吐出再被吞进去。金泰亨的技术不差，一直吸他加上反带的螺旋花纹，这确实有点刺激。

闵玧其搞着搞着胸口有点泛红，金泰亨又低下头去舔他奶子，搞得闵玧其一个机灵差点射了。闵玧其握住金泰亨的屁股，克制住射精的冲动，手继续抠金泰亨里面的前列腺点，软乎乎的内褶都被撑平，也很好找。他的手跟性器一起上，金泰亨是受不住。他晃了几十下，有点呆了。屁股一直缩，看起来是射精的前兆。闵玧把手指抽出来，不想他那么快射。

“哥，再搞搞我，我快了。”手指抽出去了，润滑剂也跟着流出点，拉成一道丝。金泰亨开始自己动，但他自己动又插不到自己的g点，只能捉摸着去蹭。他一动闵玧其又感觉头皮发麻。

一时间电视声音里只有噗呲噗呲的水声与闵玧其金泰亨的叫床声。

还有画面外的田柾国的低喘。田柾国想他要是早一些出生是不是能赶上闵玧其之前，是不是能替代闵玧其。

“你在干什么？”金泰亨的声音传过来，田柾国一时间也分不清是耳机里的声音还是现实中的声音。

金泰亨今天胸口有点不舒服，下午请假回家，一回家就看见田柾国坐在书房裤子脱了一半，对着电视机撸管。他其实不是很惊讶，毕竟他们有段时间没上床了。小年轻性欲旺盛是正常的，他跟闵玧其以前一天甚至可以搞三次。

但是下一秒他手里的药都落到了地上。

因为电视上正在放他与闵玧其的小电影。

该死的，他都忘了闵玧其什么时候拍的。

“v哥...”田柾国被东西掉地上的声音从电视里吓出来，他一抖把耳机扯掉了。他愣愣的坐在那里。一时间房间里只充斥着电视机里的啪啪声，与喘息声。

金泰亨看着电视里坐在闵玧其身上吸的样子，他大概推算出力是4年前的某一天。两个人久别胜新婚，喝了点酒，就一直在搞，搞到一半闵玧其突然抽风要录下来，性欲上头的金泰亨也准了。

“这是你翻出来的？”金泰亨问

“是。”田柾国回答，其实并不是，是他前两个星期收到的匿名信，他不用猜也知道是闵玧其做的，他应该告诉他v哥，但是，他着魔了，他没告诉金泰亨，也没吃醋，甚至看着它撸了好几遍。

“这是好几年前的老带子了。”金泰亨解释。

田柾国知道，因为录像带上有时间。他不知道怎么回答，是先把鸡巴塞回裤子里再回答吗？

“哥——操死我，哥，”视频里的金泰亨又开始叫床了。

“v哥...”田柾国实在是做不到把流着水的鸡巴重新塞回裤裆里这种事，他对着金泰亨喊。

金泰亨也领悟到了，凑过来吻田柾国。田柾国的吻带着奶味的朝气，喜欢舔咬，磨他的下唇，没有跟闵玧其接吻的那种窒息感。闵玧其喜欢把所有的空气都吸过去，让金泰亨有些窒息。他们吻了一阵，金泰亨的手去帮田柾国撸，田柾国有一种被替换到电视里去的感觉，他才知道闵玧其的感受有多真多爽，但是他还想要更多。他把金泰亨也扯到地下坐着，去脱金泰亨的衣服，金泰亨因为最近穿长袖也养白了一些，跟田柾国不一样，他没什么肌肉。他被按在地上脱裤子，说真的，他看着天花板，又回想起在这间房跟闵玧其做爱的感觉，之前也在这里，闵玧其往他屁股里塞了一串脱珠，拉出时爽的他差点失禁了。

“v哥。”田柾国叫他，

“啊。”金泰亨才反应过来，他看着田柾国的脸，有一钟错乱感。

田柾国感觉到最近金泰亨不仅跟他做爱的次数变少了，还心不在焉。

“哥，玩点别的花样吧，你对着电视被我从后面插。”田柾国不留余地的说，他就是想欺负金泰亨，顺便让电视里的闵玧其知道，这个时间的金泰亨是属于他的。

“？”金泰亨脑袋上出现一个问号。他还没反应过来，就被提起来对着电视机。电视机里的闵玧其与金泰亨也换了个姿势，换成后入式，金泰亨记得，后入式的闵玧其特别猛，不开玩笑，他们差点把那张床干塌了。

他跟田柾国很少用后入，柾国比较喜欢正面抱着他操，因为能看到金泰亨高潮时候的失态。

金泰亨只感觉后穴一凉，估计是田柾国正在往他屁股上倒润滑剂。他有时候都不爱扩张，直接就怼进来。金泰亨还是比较能接受，但是。

“戴套。”这是金泰亨的底线。

“你跟他都没有戴套。”田柾国不满的说，这个他就是指的闵玧其了，

说回来，在他们交往的期间，闵玧其真是只懒猫，他跟金泰亨做爱很少戴套，金泰亨曾经问他如果他得病了怎么办，闵玧其说，那就一起死吧。套的事情总是这么不了了之。

“哥，我不会内射的。”田柾国说。

金泰亨听他这样说，心里也能好受一点，他还没点头，田柾国的鸡巴就直直的捅了进去，最近都没做爱，也没扩张，这一下顶的他有点难受，屁股里面冰冰辣辣的。

“哥，放松点。”田柾国又往外面挤了点润滑剂，也没管金泰亨舒不舒服，就顺着推进去，推得金泰亨觉得他是在蓄意报复。

实际上是的，田柾国被夹的也不是很爽，甚至有点疼，但是这种疼，把他从幻想里拉出来，能感觉到是实实在在的在操金泰亨。他的囊袋很快就撞到了金泰亨的会阴。他伸手去摸，毛发中的金泰亨还没硬。他确实太猴急了，田柾国把金泰亨的性器握着撸，腰缓缓地顶他。过了会儿金泰亨适应了点，前面硬了，后穴也放松了点。田柾国明显感觉进出的顺畅了。他手包着金泰亨的奶头搓，奶子没一会就立起来了。他学着闵玧其去夹，腰上也加快了点速，搞的金泰亨脚指甲都蜷缩起来，但金泰亨也没叫的像视频里的那么浪。

“泰亨。”他学着闵玧其叫金泰亨。

“哥，”金泰亨叫出口，“叫哥。”他的声音低的狠。他被操的脑子有点空白，但是还不至于不知道操他的人是谁。

“哥——”金泰亨的这一句话，叫得田柾国是爽了。他边叫边继续发力的干，干得金泰亨腰是软的，屁股里水汪汪的。

“哥。慢，慢点，我要...被干死了。”视频里的金泰亨被闵玧其干得浪叫。

“你别夹。”闵玧其被金泰亨内里又吸又夹的很是上头，他抽出鸡巴，把上面的套脱了，光着继续操进去，操的金泰亨又一个高调音。

视频外的金泰亨看的是面红耳赤，他哥真的很猛，技术也好。但是田柾国看的不舒服了，他每次看到闵玧其摘套都很不爽，甚至想进去打闵玧其的屁股。但他进不去电视里，他只能一巴掌抽到金泰亨屁股上。金泰亨还在意淫他哥，被突然的一巴掌抽得他小腿缩了两下，差点没给抽射。他反射性的向前爬。

“哥，喜欢被打吗？他也这样打你吗？”田柾国扯住金泰亨的脚把他扯回来，按着金泰亨的头到电视前。随着闵玧其的节奏一下一下的动。

闵玧其搞嗨了其实也有点暴力，喜欢拽他的头发。再加上金泰亨贴的离电视很近，满脑子都是闵玧其的低喘。他有点晃神了，分不清屁股里夹着谁的玩意，分不清这是四年前或者是现在。

“叫出来。”田柾国抽金泰亨金泰亨的反应他也很受用，他骑在金泰亨身上抽动，他用命令的语气训金泰亨。

“哥——”金泰亨的声音绵下来，软乎乎的叫。

田柾国知道他叫的谁，他吃醋，但是耐不住他还是很受用。他抽动的更很，顶的金泰亨腰起起伏伏的。

“小母狗。”电视里的闵玧其正在发力干，撞得床吱呀吱呀的响。

“我就是哥的小母狗。”电视里的金泰亨除了浪叫就是说骚话。

导致电视前的金泰亨脸都涨红了。“哼哼..”他短促的两声哼唧也不知道被谁操射了。

田柾国感觉他在高潮，手指握住金泰亨被打红的屁股，腰来回打圈。这下金泰亨抖得更厉害了，一直断断续续的射了两分钟。

“泰亨，最近没有手淫。是个乖孩子。”田柾国还在模仿闵玧其的话。或者说小孩容易分不太清自己是谁。

泰亨大脑充斥着闵玧其的片段，在床上温存的样子。闵玧其不是一个好的床伴，喜欢不带套还喜欢内射，但金泰亨愿意。还有他们在工作间激吻的样子，他之前会去闵玧其上班的厕所堵闵玧其，就为了亲十分钟。

“泰亨啊，我爱你。”闵玧其说。金泰亨分不清是电视里还是真的闵玧其说。

他眼泪止不住的掉下来，他觉得闵玧其就是个骗子。

“哥怎么哭了。”田柾国通过电视屏幕，看见金泰亨哭了，金泰亨很少哭，特别是被田柾国看到了。

在作爱的时候哭这还是第一次，让田柾国有点上瘾。他用手去抹金泰亨的脸，确实有点泪水黏在脸上。他嘴上安慰金泰亨腰上却发力更猛的操。

“哥，哥我我射了。”他掐着金泰亨的腰猛操，说完话金泰亨还没来得及让他拔出去，他就射了。

“哼哼...哥，操死我..”视频里的金泰亨随着闵玧其的猛冲也被草射了。

视频前的金泰亨趴在电视机前缓神，田柾国射了知道错了，酝酿了会儿拔出来去找湿巾。

金泰亨后穴没了性器的支撑，开合着，一些精液含着润滑液一起流到大腿上。田柾国拿来湿巾就看见金泰亨爬着睡着了。

金泰亨做了一个很奇怪的梦。梦见闵玧其结婚了，结婚对象是田柾国。朴智旻是伴郎，他递给金泰亨一束白玫瑰。

后来金泰亨醒了，别的没事，就是屁股里还像被插着一根棍，他也没看见田柾国，也没想通这个梦。

但是这个梦提醒他，他跟朴智旻也很久没聚了，不如约着吃个饭。说起来他跟田柾国就是通过朴智旻认识的。他一个电话打给朴智旻，朴智旻也没吃饭，约的十二点在韩餐厅吃中饭，金泰亨看看手机，手机上显示是早上十点半，他一觉睡了十多个小时。

等他来到韩餐厅的时候，发现朴智旻穿了一身黑，正站在门口等他。那感觉很奇怪，就像闵玧其，金泰亨觉得自己疯了，真是，回到了两年前，看什么都像闵玧其。

“泰泰。”朴智旻叫他。

“欸。”他回应着走过去。

“怎么一个人来，你跟柾国闹矛盾了？”朴智旻敏锐的察觉到了什么，他问。

“没有，就是想你了。”金泰亨不太想说，随便敷衍两句。

“屁话。”朴智旻说。他太了解金泰亨了。金泰亨突然约他一定是有什么事。

“闵玧其回来了？”朴智旻一针见血的问，他猜得到，没谁还能这样影响金泰亨的情绪了。

“是。”金泰亨回答。

“柾国呢？他怎么办。”朴智旻问。

“我不知道，要不我退出吧。”金泰亨说。

“啊？”朴智旻显然有些懵逼。

“我昨天发现他在对着闵玧其撸管。”金泰亨没什么感情的说。他觉得应该的，谁都应该爱上闵玧其。

“你们的性爱视频？”朴智旻又猜到了。

“你怎么知道？”金泰亨莫名其妙。

“柾国两周前跟我说的。他说收到了匿名信寄的你与闵玧其的性爱视频。”朴智旻说，他琢磨一定是闵玧其，如果真的是恶意的，那他也应该收到一封。

“你还爱他吗？直接回答。”朴智旻问。

“我不知道，也许吧。”金泰亨回答。

“我还没说是谁。”朴智旻说完，金泰亨楞了一下，他默认是闵玧其。

“这样吧，我帮你搬到一个闵玧其绝对找不到你的地方怎么样？”朴智旻说，他掏出手机，他有一套他自己的方式，金泰亨知道他说到做到。

“你犹豫了，你就是在那间房子里等他。”朴智旻放下手机，“别不承认了。你还爱他。”

这时朴智旻的手机响了，是田柾国发来的短信，他说泰亨的手机打不通，好像还不在家，他没带钥匙。

“去买束花吧。”朴智旻看了看手机对金泰亨说。

“为什么？”金泰亨问。

“去跟田柾国告别吧。”朴智旻说。“他在家门口等你。”朴智旻过了会儿，又接“如果想搬走，记得联系我。”

金泰亨离开了，饭也没吃上。去花店逛了一圈。然后空手回到了家门口。家门口有一个人在等他。

“柾国。”他隔得很远的叫。

那个人没理他，他想田柾国生气了。他走近两步直到那个人转身，他才发现是闵玧其，他穿着深卡其色的上衣，静静的看着金泰亨，刹那间，金泰亨好像回到了两年前的这个时候，也是这样，闵玧其穿着一件深色的外套，站在家门口对他说，他想出去看看。

“泰亨。”闵玧其叫他。

“嗯？”泰亨回答他。

“我等你很久了。”闵玧其继续说，他对金泰亨伸出手。

没有人能拒绝闵玧其。金泰亨又牵上了闵玧其的手。他的手真的很冰，像是真的等了很久，但再久也没有金泰亨等的两年久，手一拉他们两之间的距离就变得不可控。

金泰亨开锁开了半分钟，因为一直跟闵玧其接吻看不见锁眼。门打开他们就倒进去。金泰亨去摸闵玧其的腰。他感觉闵玧其瘦了，腰上都出了肌肉线条。他们接吻着，闵玧其抽空把遮光窗帘拉上，手去把金泰亨的上衣脱掉。金泰亨乖乖的伸手把衣服脱了，屋外屋内一白一黑搞得金泰亨有些看不清，等他看清的时候。闵玧其已经从他的柜子里拿他喜欢的领带。

“哥...”金泰亨当然知道他哥在打什么主意。

“想知道哥这两年都发生了什么吗？”闵玧其挑逗着金泰亨最敏感的点。哼，那不属于他的两年。金泰亨有些生气了，他不想理闵玧其。

“哥告诉你，就像这样。”他把领带系在金泰亨漂亮的眼睛上。“在黑暗里行走。像没有尽头一样。”

“哥...”金泰亨有些慌张的抓住闵玧其的手，他试图镇定下来，但是这种压迫的刺激的感觉，让他迫切的想知道闵玧其的把戏。只要不是在离开他，金泰亨觉得自己什么都能接受。

闵玧其把他牵到卧室，推到床上去，然后又把金泰亨晾着去找什么东西。金泰亨有种不祥的预感，他记得上次让闵玧其这么翻的东西，就是那串拉珠。

“哥，我不想用道具，我想吃你的。”金泰亨会求饶得很，他开始扒自己的裤子，根据之前的规律，他早点吃到闵玧其的鸡巴，他就能少受点“苦”。

“吃我的什么？”闵玧其问，他的声音跟外面的风一样冷让金泰亨有点怕。

“想吃哥的鸡巴。”金泰亨把裤子扔了，高高的撅起屁股。

“用哪张嘴。”闵玧其听起来还在翻东西，让金泰亨倒吸一口凉气。

“下面那张嘴。”金泰亨说着缩了一下他的屁股，他内里现在还像夹了一根烧火棍。

啪。

闵玧其一巴掌扇到金泰亨屁股上，打的金泰亨倒抽一口气，屁股又疼又麻。

闵玧其在金泰亨的屁股上很明显可以看出他们在昨天左右搞过一炮，不然他的后穴也不会肿着。

他没有吃醋。绝对没有。

闵玧其两根手指沾着润滑剂顺着臀缝抠进去，在金泰亨的内壁里抠挖。他清楚地知道金泰亨的敏感点在哪里，但是他就是不去顶，只是加点润滑剂，继续勾着两根手指。金泰亨压低了腰几乎整个人坐在闵玧其的手上，起起伏伏吞吐着闵玧其指节。闵玧其用其他手指去搓金泰亨的会阴，搓得金泰亨又夹他的手指。

田柾国还是太小孩了，没有闵玧其了解金泰亨，金泰亨就要欠着，跟狗一样，欠着的才好吃。

啪

闵玧其的另一只手开始对着金泰亨的屁股帼掌。打得金泰亨屁股贪吃又不敢吃，动作幅变小不少。看着时候到了，闵玧其抽出手指。

“泰亨，现在哥跟你玩个游戏，你猜对了，就可以吃到哥的鸡巴，怎么样？”闵玧其说是商量的语气实则第一个东西不管不顾的就塞进去了，是一个球形圆圆软软的东西。金泰亨感觉不到是什么，只觉得后穴涨。

“跳蛋？”金泰亨不确定，他想伸手去摸。

“不是。”闵玧其阻止了他的手，并把“蛋”往里面顶了点，顶到他指尖够不到的地方，蹭过金泰亨的敏感点，让金泰亨打了个哆嗦。

“那是什么。”金泰亨有点害怕，怕取不出来。

“不是。这个才是跳蛋。”闵玧其从屉子里拿出真的粉色跳蛋，开了开关往金泰亨后穴上怼，却又只插进去一半，震的金泰亨整个穴口都是麻麻的往下流润滑剂。

“哥，我难受。”金泰亨的手又去扒他的屁股，想去把跳蛋往里推推。

闵玧其又给了他屁股一巴掌。

“唔...哥”

把金泰亨打得呜咽一声收回了手。他好心的给金泰亨撸管，当然他不会没事这么好心的，金泰亨不知道，他很快就硬了，还在他手上蹭。

“哥，我想操你的腿，我还想帮你口。”金泰亨又开始淫言碎语。他确实想日他哥的腿，当然如果能占到点别的便宜也不是不行。

闵玧其很块打破了金泰亨的幻想，他给金泰亨的性器上套了一个小皮带。金泰亨一开始还以为是闵玧其的装饰情趣，但慢慢的他发现没那么简单。闵玧其开始舔他的脊背，到他的耳廓。这些都是金泰亨的敏感点，把金泰亨越舔越硬，屁股也痒还酥麻，前面又释放不了，皮带窋着就很难受。

“哥，我错了。”金泰亨希望他哥能给他松松绑。

闵玧其没有搭理他，趴在他的身上咬他的肩膀。手里旋转着的跳蛋往前顶，压住金泰亨的敏感点。金泰亨爽的屁股几个弹。闵玧其没让他爽太久，把跳蛋拿出来去震金泰亨的龟头，金泰亨的屁股去找闵玧其的裆部拱火。

“哥，求求哥，操我吧。”金泰亨手又去摸闵玧其的腿。

“你还没猜出是什么.”闵玧其也硬，他用他的性器去磨蹭金泰亨的股沟，顶了两下但是就不插进去。

“熟鸡蛋，哥是熟鸡蛋，快点干我吧。”金泰亨的手从闵玧其的腿滑到闵玧其的裆部，帮闵玧其撸。

“不是。”闵玧其去操金泰亨的手，也能让他缓一缓。

“那是什么？鳄鱼蛋？”金泰亨焦虑啊。他为了吃他哥的鸡巴真是把毕生的想象力都用上了。

“猜对了一半，所以哥只插进去一半。”闵玧其扶着几把推进去一半。

金泰亨昨天晚上被搞完现在又来还只插入一部分，搞的他腿窝都软了。他慢慢往后顶，闵玧其也没躲，就直直干进去

“啊——”金泰亨又喘起来。

他们契合的是身体不愿意忘记对方，又是无视觉的条件下，慢慢品闵玧其的性器，很粗，头也很大。闵玧其缓慢的动两下，金泰亨又开始打哆嗦。估计是因为被“蛋”被顶的位置比较擦前列腺。

“是我操得舒服还是他操得舒服。”闵玧其咬着金泰亨的后颈问。这是非常俗套又逃不开的话题。

“哥，哥，操的舒服。哥帮帮我...”金泰亨说着牵闵玧其的手去他前面，他前端也不知道到底是硬得流水还是被操得流水。闵玧其看着湿了一小块床单。也没帮他解开前前面，只是缓慢操着他。

“你对谁都这样说吗？跟他做爱的时候，是喊学弟还是喊名字？”这下就算金泰亨是个傻子他也该听出来闵玧其吃醋了。

“喊哥，哥——”金泰亨求饶也没用，他吸着闵玧其的根部开始自己动。

“真是小骚货，上了床一句话都不能听你的。”闵玧其知道他在说谎的，但是听着他说这个话也舒服，腰也慢慢的开始加速。不加速还好，金泰亨前面只是痒，闵玧其加速快冲一直顶金泰亨的G点，金泰亨哪儿受得了，腰又是弓又是软的，前端在垫子上蹭来蹭去。闵玧其要是没绑这个皮带，金泰亨不知道又该射几次了。

“哥，哥换个姿势搞，”金泰亨是受不了了，他被按着操的射又射不出来。闵玧其看起来是还没玩够，他得努努力。

闵玧其听了从他的背上下来，金泰亨趁机把手指伸进后穴里面摸索，想把“蛋”抠出来，但是勉强触碰到已经是极限了，怎么也抠不出来。

“哥...”他喘起来，结果屁股上又挨了一巴掌。金泰亨没办法，自己作的孽自己要受啊，他正着躺下，给腰后面垫个枕头，抱着自己的大腿等操。但等了半天没等到，只听到咔嚓一声。他放下腿想把眼罩取了，却被闵玧其吻住。

“哥想留个纪念。”闵玧其说。

“你还会走，对吗？”金泰亨突然没兴致了，他把领带取了去捕捉闵玧其的身形，在黑暗中他还是能勉强看到闵玧其的轮廓。他拿起闵玧其的手，狠狠的咬了一口他的虎口，但没出血。

这种行为让闵玧其直接按倒金泰亨，掰开他的屁股从正面整个顶进去。

金泰亨一个长抽气，也没再多说，用脚勾着他哥的腰。跟着他哥的动作起伏。囊袋拍打着臀肉的啪啪声一直回响在空荡荡的房间里。闵玧其抱着一顿干，金泰亨感觉屁股一热，那个蛋像是破了，流出一股暖流，从后穴里溢出来。

“哥，哥——”臊的他脸红，他又喊闵玧其。

闵玧其把他的皮套摘了，狠狠的撞，撞得后穴的汁水肆意，

“哥——爱我吧，哥。”金泰亨的头再次顶在床头上。顶的金泰亨一边射一边磕脑袋，闵玧其顿了顿吸了口气也射了出来。射完之后闵玧其还是蒙的，金泰亨就来亲他，从牙冠扫到上颚，再吸闵玧其的舌头，这次轮到闵玧其被亲得窒息，他半天没有反应过来。

“嘎吱——”门被吹开了，或者是被打开了。

金泰亨屁股都是麻的，坐着在亲闵玧其。

“咳...”

金泰亨明显听到有一个咳嗽声，他迅速的爬起来系上一条毛巾出卧室门。

田柾国站在门口，鞋柜上放着三双情侣拖鞋。他手被冻得通红，身上很重的一股烟味。他确实没带钥匙，所以他给朴智旻发短信了，去朴智旻手上拿备用钥匙。

“哥...”田柾国叫他。

金泰亨有点窒息，或许是没从高潮中缓过来。

“我说我还爱你的话，是不是有些可笑。”田柾国继续说。

“智旻哥说，给我钥匙让我自己选择。”

“我没有地方去了，哥愿意接纳我吗？”


End file.
